unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Domo
Elite Ultras are douchebag Elites that think they're the best in the group only because they have cooler looking armor, well, in Halo: Reach they do. But when they fuck with Zealots or any higher rank, they get their ass whooped fo sho. They are also wannabe Councilors. Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved None we're seen sober in this game, they were all passed out from weed/beer/heroine because they were "Partying" from the fact that the first game was gonna come out and their race was actually gona be popular for once. Instead of people always asking, "Whats a Sangheili?". You can see them all asleep on the floor. Halo 2 This is the first time you can fight them, for they all woke up from their comas and the Prophets all paid their medical bills. But due to the fact that they still had a little percentage of intoxication in their bodies. Master Chief could kill them easily, unless it was on Legendary of course.... Wait, wtf am I talking about!? They are easy to kill on Legendary too! Halo 3 They once again passed out from weed/beer/heroine/meth/lsd/every drug or drink ever made. Because they thought that since "The Fight would be Finished" they wouldn't have to do stuff anymore. But they stupidly partied inside a Flood Hive and now little Popcorns can infect them while their passed out. Halo 3: ODST Same as Halo: CE and Halo 3, except it was every Elite you saw in the game, not just Ultras. They need some serious rehab... Halo: Reach Reach is a time machine before Halo: CE. So they obviously were S00P3R D00PURR kick ass before they became stoners. They are annoying as fuck in Firefight because they have strong ass shields and they always do ballerina (I can't spell) moves to evade your blows (dats wut she sed!). Combat They usually attack their enemy in large groups of Ultra-Only squads. These "Ultra-Only squads" are reffered to as "The Cool Kids" by lower ranking elites. They dance to evade all your attacks and they spam you with a Concussion Rifle and Plasma Grenades. Yes, it is a pain in the Gluteus Maximus. They also have stronger shields then their fellow squidlings, which makes them harder to kill. That is why you always hear "Oh fuck, not the Bionicle looking Elites again!" through your mic in Firefight matchmaking when they come. They are also rarely seen attacking the enemy along with Minors and Majors (Blues and Reds), but its rare to find one in this group. They are also the only enemy...scratch that, the only THING in Halo: Reach that can Dual-Wield. Not even the players can dual-wield. Bungie, I fucking hate you. Famous Ultras *Ultra 'Sangheilee *Bigg 'Buddee *Sek 'See (Fugliest Most beautiful Ultra ever) *Iget 'Monee (Gangsta Ultra) *Ipwn 'Urarmee (Awesome Ultra) *Krist 'Iamuglee *I'ma 'Douchee (Used to be an Ultra, but got demoted for sexually molesting a Lekgolo worm) *Zomg 'Sumwunhelpmee (worst ultra ever) *Grunts 'Areprettee (retarded/pretty) *Ran 'Ger (Wears Ranger armor and is Bapyap's friend) *Juhii *Suthar' Corvas' Category:Elites Category:Shit people complain about Category:Elites who think they know stuff Category:Shit nobody cares about Category:Epic Shit Category:People who are awesome Category:Bosses Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Saving the universe. Category:Forerunner Category:Articles that should have been made a long time before 2010 Category:Characters that nobody cares about